Doll
by H3lly Parsee
Summary: Deidara aime Sasori, et lui a même avouer ses sentiments. Celui-ci lui a répondus que lui aussi, mais pourtant, Deidara a toujours l'impression d'être utilisé comme un vulgaire pantin de la création de Sasori. Serait-ce de l'amour ou de la manipulation ?


**Disclamer : **Steak Frite. Heu... Pas à moi...  
**Résumer :** Deidara aime Sasori, et lui a même avouer ses sentiments. Celui-ci lui a répondus que lui aussi, mais pourtant, il reste toujours indifférent envers Deidara qui à l'impression d'être utilisé comme un vulgaire pantin de la création de Sasori.  
**Genre : **Romance et tristesse, pas drame, y'a pas de mort. Enfin, j'espère...  
**Note :** Deidara est légèrement OCC, mais c'est volontaire et nécessaire, vu que Deidara, à mon très très très grand malheur, n'est pas amoureux de Sasori dans la série et dans le manga TxT... Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour convaincre Kishimoto-sama de quoi que se soit vu que Sasori est mort. Et même pour le mettre en couple avec Tobi, c'est plus possible, mais je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi, je déteste autant être spoilée que de spoiler les autres.  
**Note 2 :** Attention, risque d'avalanche. Je sais qu'il ne neige pas - surtout qu'il risque de faire chaud jusqu'à noël selon le Journal Télévisé de 20 heure - mais en tout cas il pleut des fautes d'orthographes ^^ Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Trente-sept minutes. Cela faisant maintenant trente-sept minutes qu'il était allongé sur son lit, en proies d'une tristesse si forte qu'il ne pus pleuré, même s'il l'avait désiré. Et tout ça, c'était de la faute de son Sempai. Sempai qui depuis 18 jours était devenus son amant. Tout ça à cause de son Sempai, à cause de Sasori, à toujours être indifférents de lui, même quand il fait des efforts, et les rares fois ou Sasori montrait une pointe de sentiment, Deidara avait toujours l'impression qu'il le faisait uniquement car il en tirait profit. Peut-être était-il simplement paranoïaque, que c'était lui qui était trop exigeant envers son amant. Il ne savais plus trop, c'est vrais que c'était un pantin après tout et qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance très heureuse, mais... Il ne savait plus. Deidara regarda à nouveau l'horloge. Cela fait maintenant 41 minutes qu'il était dans cette position, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il sortis ses bras, il les sentis d'abord tout engourdis, puis il eu la désagréable sensation d'avoir des fourmis dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire oublier sa peine. Il se leva pour aller voir Sasori dans sa chambre, qui devait surement être en train de fabriquer des pantins de bois. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasori qui était ouverte, et passa sa tête à la porte. Deidara s'apprêta à rentrer dans la chambre, mais s'arrêta avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait pas de raison valable pour le déranger. Mais faut-il vraiment une raison pour aller voir la personne que l'on aime ? Non, il n'en faut pas. Enfin, normalement, Sasori était tout sauf normal. Deidara entra dans la chambre. Sasori leva son visage dépourvus d'émotions qui était penché sur une marionnette de bois :

- Que veux-tu ?

Deidara baissa la tête et s'assit sur le lit.

- Deidara ?  
- Rien de spécial, je voulais juste être avec toi...  
- Ah.

Sasori baissa la tête et continua de sculpter sa marionnette. Deidara regarda tristement son amant en train de tailler les traits du visage de son pantin avec précision. Deidara eu un pincement au cœur. Normalement, lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, on à envi de rester avec cette personne et de l'enlacer, de la regarder. Et pourtant, Sasori ne détourna pas une seule fois le visage vers le blond, il trouvait qu'un vulgaire pantin de bois avait plus d'attrait que Deidara. Cette pensée fit mal au cœur de Deidara.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Deidara ?  
- Je vais bien...

Deidara se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait trop mal au cœur. Il voulait sortir dehors, respirer de l'air frais. Sasori l'attrapa par la manche :

- Attend...

Deidara se retourna vers Sasori, lui révélant sont visage triste. Deidara essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de son Sempai, mais celui ci lui attrapa les deux manches, l'obligeant à le regarder en face :

- Je répète : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien.  
- Deidara...

Le blond enlaça Sasori et enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans le cou du roux.

- Désoler... dit Deidara en pleurant.

Sasori lui caressa les cheveux et entoura la taille du blond avec son bras. Deidara se sentait bien dans les bras de Sasori, il aurait voulu rester comme cela des heure entière. Le blond leva la tête vers son sempai qui l'embrassa longuement. Deidara s'arrêta de respirer. Sasori lâcha le blond et retourna à son travail. Deidara fit de même, retournant dans sa chambre, la déchirure qui se trouvait dans son cœur étant plus grande que jamais. Pendant que Sasori l'embrassait, il n'avait vu aucune expression sur son visage, comme si il aurait fait ça juste pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Le blond enfouis son visage dans le cousin de son lit et sombrât dans un sommeil dépourvus de rêves.

* * *

Le soleil réveilla le blond. Il s'étira longuement, et se leva vers la salle de bain pour boire. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, surement du au fait qu'il avais pleuré pendant son sommeil. Il se brossa les dents et les cheveux, puis se souvins qu'il n'avait pas manger. Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Deidara repartit sur son lit et attrapa son ordinateur portable de dessous son lit quand une main lui attrapa l'épaule.

- Ça va mieux ? dit Sasori. Tu avais l'air triste hier.  
- Oui, c'est rien, j'étais un peu fatigué.  
- Hum... Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui ! fit Deidara avec un sourire magnifique.

Sasori pris la main de Deidara et se dirigeât vers la porte puis se retourna.

- Habille toi d'abord, t'es encore en pyjamas. Je part devant, rejoint moi dehors.  
- Ah heu... Hun, fit Deidara.

Deidara attendit que Sasori parte pour se changer. Il ne savais plus quoi penser. Sasori l'aimait-il vraiment ou était-ce une manipulation de sa part ? Perdu dans ses réflexion, le blond ne se rendit pas compte qu'il faisait attendre Sasori, et parti en vitesse dehors.

- Je n'aime pas...  
- Attendre, je sais ! dit Deidara. Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
- J'espère bien. Tu est prête ?  
- Oui j... Prête ?!  
- Hum, t'es mignon quand t'es énervé, tu sait ? fit Sasori avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- Mais... Hun !

Deidara lança deux kunai sur son amant qui les évita sans difficulté et qui en profita pour frapper Deidara avec sa queue. Deidara disparus dans un nuage de fumée sous le choc sous les yeux de Sasori qui eu juste le temps d'esquiver les 3 bombes d'argiles en forme d'araignée que Deidara lui avait lancée par derrière. Sasori riposta en déployant un de ses pantins et le jeta sur Deidara qui bondit en arrière, lançant des bombes sur la marionnette. Sasori fit bondir sa marionnette sur Deidara qui s'arrangeât pour créer un nuage de poussière assez épais pour que le roux ne vis pas Deidara s'enterrer dans le sol.

- Où est-il... pensa Sasori.

Deux mains sortirent du sol et attrapèrent les chevilles de Sasori et l'enfonça dans le sol, l'empêchant de bouger jusqu'au genoux. Deidara fit quelques bombes et les jeta sur Sasori qui se protégeât avec sa marionnette de bois qui perdis un bras. Deidara senti une étrange sensation et essaya de bouger, mais rien n'y fit.

- Échec et mat, fit Sasori.

Une fois le nuage de poussière disparu, Deidara était figé, de long fil de chakra le liant avec les mains de Sasori qui se trouvais derrière lui. Il avais entérer un pantin de bois à la place de Sasori.

- Hun ! fit Deidara en tournant la tête, vexé.  
- Tu est dans un position de faiblesse critique... Je pourrais en profiter contre ton grès... fit Sasori en s'approchant du blond qui dévisageât son amant.  
- Heu... Sasori, je...  
- Chut... fit Sasori en léchant le cou du blond qui frissonna. Ne bouge plus...  
- Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas... dit Deidara essayant de ne pas gémir trop fort.

Sasori embrassa Deidara et lâcha Deidara de son emprise.

- S... Sasori ? fit Deidara en reprenant son souffle.  
- Quoi ? Tu voulais que je continu ce que j'avais commencer ?  
- N-Non, pas du tout... fit le blond.

En effet, Deidara n'attendait que ça, mais refusa de l'avouer.

- Allez, rentrons, il commence à se faire tard.  
- Hun ! dit Deidara, souriant.

* * *

Deidara déposa sa cape sur le porte manteau et ouvris le frigo tout en songeant à son Sempai et à ses sentiments. L'aimait-il ou jouait-il avec lui ? Il avait l'impression que Sasori l'aimait vraiment, mais son visage était toujours si neutre d'émotions, il ne savait qu'en penser... Soudain, Deidara se mit à sourire. Il se souvenait avoir vus son amant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres lors ce qu'il l'avait vu se mettre en colère quand il avait entendu Sasori utiliser un mot au féminin pour désigner Deidara.

- Deidara...  
- Hun ? fit Deidara surpris.  
- Le frigo...  
- Quoi le frigo ?  
- Ferme le, c'est pas un ventilo...  
- Ah heu... C'est que je... Enfin...  
- Ouais ouais, arrête de rêvasser, et fait à manger.  
- C'est ce que j'allais faire... Je réfléchissais juste.. se défendit le blond.  
- Oui bah dépêche-toi, j'ai faim.  
- Je ne suis pas ta serveuse.  
- Serveuse ?  
- Heu je... Merde ! s'exclama Deidara avec deux œufs dans les mains.

Sasori rigola doucement sous la colère du blond. Deidara souris aussi en entendant le roux rire. Il savait maintenant. Il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire avec une autre personne.

- Sasori ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.

Deidara souris et se retourna pour continuer la préparation des œufs. une fois le plat préparer, il servis Sasori qui fit la moue.

- Des œufs, c'est tout ?  
- Y'a rien d'autre au frigo, porte plainte envers Kakuzu.  
- Pff...  
- Tu veux mes œufs ?  
- Non, mange, tu doit reprendre des forces. En tout cas t'en a besoin pour tout à l'heure.  
- Pour tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui. Bon appétit.  
- Bon appétit ! fit le blond en mangeant ses œufs.

Deidara regardait Sasori tout le long du repas tout en mangeant son assiette. Il aurais surement accepter les œuf sans s'occuper de lui si il ne l'aimait pas. Il était sur maintenant, ils s'aimaient vraiment l'un et l'autre, il devais juste être quelque peu paranoïaque.

- J'ai fini, fit Sasori.  
- Moi aussi ! Je débarrasse la table.  
- D'accord, je vais dans ma chambre, merci pour le repas.

Sasori se dirigeât vers le couloir et disparu.

- Il aurait quand même pu m'aider à débarrasser...

Deidara débarrassa, nettoya et essuya la table puis fit la vaisselle. Il se dirigeât vert sa chambre, et ouvris la porte. Il eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que quelqu'un l'attrapa par le torse et l'empêcha de crier.

- C'est moi...  
- Humpf ! Sasori ?  
- Oui...  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sasori embrassa le blond et passa sa main sous le t-shirt du blond.

- Je t'avait dit que tu aurais besoin de forces...  
- Sasori...

* * *

Deidara se réveilla dans les bras de Sasori. Ils étaient dans son lit, et pour seul vêtement, ils avaient la couverture.

- T'es réveiller ? demanda Sasori.  
- ...

Deidara rougis violemment et détourna le regard ailleurs.

- Hé bien, qu'y a-t-il ?  
- R... Rien... fit Deidara, le visage rouge écrevisse.  
- Serais-ce du rouge que je vois là sur tes joues ?  
- Non, pas du tout.  
- Serais-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'est passer hier soir ? fis Sasori en enlaçant le blond qui frissonna.  
- Hun, même pas vrais.  
- J'espère que ça t'a plus au moins.  
- Hun, n'importe quoi... fit Deidara qui tremblait.  
- Oh, je vois... C'est pour ça que tu tremble quand je fait... ça ?

Sasori léchât le cou de Deidara et caressa son torse.

- Alors ?

Deidara détourna le regard.

- Je savais bien que tu rougissait... fit Sasori en souriant.  
- ... fit Deidara.  
- J'espère que personne ne t'a entendu hier... Tu criais tellement fort...  
- C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris ...

* * *

- Deidara, Sasori, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Deidara se raidit.

- J'ai une mission pour vous deux. Attention, elle est assez difficile, vous risquez d'y perdre la vie.

Deidara soupira. Il avait eu échappé belle.

- En quoi consiste cette mission ? demanda Sasori.  
- Vous devrez combattre le seigneur Yasashinin et le tuer puis ramener son corps ici.  
- Juste nous deux ? C'est du suicide ! s'exclama Deidara.  
- Non, Hidan et Kakuzu vous aiderons. Nous les attendons justement pour pouvoir expliquer le déroulement de la mission.  
- Vous venez avec nous ?  
- Non, j'ai déjà une mission à faire, et mes capacité ne peuvent rien contre sce seigneur.  
- Vos capacités ?  
- Je n'en dirais pas plus. D'ailleurs, Hidan et Kakuzu viennent d'arriver.  
- Salut ! fit Hidan.  
- Bonjour. dit Kakuzu.  
- Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer les points fort et les points fort de votre adversaire :  
Votre adversaire n'est pas humain. Il n'a pas de sens dans ses veines mais du chakra. Chaque membre coupés repousse, le rendant en quelques sorte immortel comme Hidan. Faite attention à son apparence, il peut en changer quand il le veux, la seule chose qui le trahis est sa main droite. Il n'a pas d'ongle à la main droite et se promèneras surement avec un gant. Pour ses technique, il peut infliger les dégâts qu'il reçois à l'envoyeur, mais cette technique lui demande beaucoup d'énergie, donc il utilisera principalement des attaque de type suiton et katon, et il est faible au Taijutsu, des qu'il s'approche, tentez une attaque de corps-à-corps.  
Deidara, tu utiliseras tes bombes pour affaiblir sa visibilité, puis tu combinera ton taijutsu avec Hidan.  
- Mais à quoi cela me sert-il de venir puisque mon justu ne marche pas ? dit Hidan.  
- Ton immortalité nous seras utile. Kakuzu, tu utiliseras tes attaque à longues distance pour neutraliser Yasashinin et recoudra Hidan en cas de besoin. Sasori, tu utiliseras tes pantins pour protéger tes compagnons, le bois étant sensible au feu. Tu l'attaqueras lors ce qu'il seras assez affaiblis. Tu devras toucher son cœur avec un objet tranchant enduit du poison que je te donnerais. Sans cela, il resteras aussi vivant qu'Hidan, même le cœur découper en lambeau. Son chakra se chargeras d'en faire un autre. Vous m'avez compris ?  
- Oui ! firent-ils tous.

* * *

Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu et Sasori partirent vers midi.

- Vers où se trouve la cachet de se seigneur ? demanda Hidan.  
- A plusieurs heures d'ici, dit Kakuzu.  
- C'est loin... dit Deidara.  
- Tu veux que je te porte peut-être ? demanda Sasori assez fort pour que le deux autre coéquipier entendent.  
- Je ne... Heu... Mais... Hun, n'importe quoi...

Hidan ris à la blague de Sasori.

- Même les pantin peuvent avoir de l'espris ? fit Hidan.  
- Même les idiot arrivent à faire des déduction pas trop bête ? répondit Sasori.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kakuzu et de Deidara de rire. Ils regardèrent Hidan insulter le roux qui lui répondit de plus belle sans pour autant être vulgaire.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il se bagarre, on devrais être content ! fit Deidara en rigolant.  
- Je plain Sasori, je sais qu'il n'est pas trop patient, si ça continu je vais devoir découper Hidan en morceau et le mettre dans un sac pour qu'il arrête de l'embêter.  
- Non, attend encore un peu, Sasori va... Merde, restez sur les arbres et ne bougez plus !

Tout le monde stoppa net.

- Qu'y a-t-il Deidara ? demanda Sasori.  
- Des explosifs, partout au sol, dit Deidara en regardant le sol.  
- Combien environs ?  
- Je ne sait pas, surement plusieurs milliers. Il y a des pièges plus loin, dit Deidara qui avait enlevé son appareil de son œil. Sasori, viens avec moi sur mon C3, on va voir ce qu'il se passe. Vous deux, continuez de marcher d'arbre en arbre, et faite attention, il risquerez d'y avoir des pièges sur les arbres aussi. Le seigneur de devrais pas être bien loin, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout cela.

Deidara fit un immense oiseau d'argile et sauta dessus accompagné de Sasori.

- On va survoler les environs, si il n'y a rien on vous rejoindra, si vous voyez des explosions, c'est que nous avons été attaqué.  
- D'accord. dit Kakuzu.

Deidara s'envola sur l'oiseau d'argile avec Sasori, laissant Hidan et Kakuzu seuls.

- Deidara, je vois deux hommes en bas, fit Sasori, il y a toujours des explosifs au sol ?  
- Non, mais en tout cas, on a de la visite, on nous tire dessus avec des kunai !

Deidara esquiva les kunai sans difficulté et observa aux alentours.

- Un à 10 heure sur 240 mètres et l'autre juste au dessous de nous, je me charge de celui de dessous, d'accord ?  
- D'accord.

Sasori se jeta de l'oiseau et sauta sur une branche dans la directions indiquée. Deidara déscendit de l'oiseau qu'il avait posé par terre puis se mis en garde. Il tourna à droite, à gauche, en haut, mais il ne vis rien. Il senti le sol vibrer et sauta en l'air, esquivant un kunai qui venais de sortir du sol.

- Pas de chance pour toi, mais mon affinité c'est le doton ! fit Deidara qui retombât sur son oiseau.

Il fit quelque geste avec ses mains il s'envola. Le sol explosa, et Deidara fronça les sourcils.

- C'était trop facile aussi, c'était pas un humain qui lançait les kunai. Il faut que j'aille voir Sasori.

Deidara s'envola vers Sasori tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire attaquer en vol. Il vis Sasori combattre un homme et se dirigeât vers lui. Il lança une bombe sur l'homme et mis un pied au sol.

- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! fit Sasori.  
- Excuse-moi, j'ai fait le plus vite possible ! Où sont Hidan et Kakuzu ?  
- Occupés par une dizaine de disciple de Yasashinin, on va devoir se débrouillés seuls.  
- D'accord, couvre-moi, je lance l'offensive !

Deidara couru vers l'homme et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et fit un saut en arrière.

- Il... n'est pas humain... C'est... Mou ! s'horrifia Deidara en continuant son combo.  
- Son corps entier est fait de chakra, je l'ai remarquer tout à l'heure.

L'homme lança une armée de kunai sur les deux jeunes hommes. Sasori brandis son pantin devants lui pour se protéger, laissant Deidara se faire frapper.

- Tu t'en sort ? demanda Sasori en esquivant les coups de l'homme.  
- Oui, t'en fait pas... Sasori, fait gaffe ! hurla Deidara.

Sasori évita le coup de justesse.

- Pousse-toi Deidara, je vais tenter quelque chose !  
- D'a.. hmpf !

Deidara avait été rattraper par Yasashinin pour en faire un bouclier.

" Arrête-toi Sasori, s'il-te-plais..." pensait Deidara en regardant l'aiguillon s'approché de lui.

Deidara vis s'approcher l'aiguille, le temps semblais être lent. Il voyais l'aiguille se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus, il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Sasori d'arrêter, mais rien n'y fait. Puis d'un coup, il ne sentait plus rien, il voyais le ciel défilé, puis il vis le sol. Il tourna la tête et vis Sasori se battre. Deidara essaya de se relever, mais il ne sentait plus ses mains et ses jambe, il n'entendait plus rien, et il perdit conscience.

* * *

Deidara senti quelque chose contre son dos et gigota un peu pour regarder ce que s'était et vis un pied le frapper. Il roula au loin et aperçut le visage de son Sempai toujours dépourvus d'émotions. Deidara eu mal au cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sasori le frappait-il ?

- Sa...  
- Tait-toi.

Sasori frappa à nouveau Deidara qui cracha du sang. Deidara essaya de se lever pour fuir mais ne fit que bouger mollement au sol. Deidara ne comprenais plus rien.

- Arrête de bouger comme ça, t'es ridicule.  
- P... Pourquoi...  
- De quoi ?  
- Pourquoi fait tu ça... Je croyais que...  
- Que quoi ? que je t'aimais ? Tu n'est rien pour moi. Tu n'est qu'un jouet parmi d'autre. Tu n'a aucune valeur, aussi dupe et bête que les précédent.  
- Sa... essaya d'articuler Deidara , un filet de sang lui dégoulinant de la bouche.  
- C'était bien quand t'était vivant, mais là, tu va mourir. Je t'avait dit de te poussé tout à l'heure, et si tu l'avais fait assez vite, tu n'aurais pas été empoisonné par l'aiguillon. Mais bon, je ne veux pas trop te faire souffrir non plus. Je vais te tuer, je te doit bien ça.  
- J...  
- Chut, tu t'épuise pour rien, fit Sasori en plaquant sa main sur la bouche ensanglantée du blond. Ne bouge plus...

Sasori fit craquée la mâchoire du blond. Deidara senti les larmes coulées sur ses joues, non pas par douleur mais par tristesse.

- Oh, tu pleure, comme c'est mignon... Je vais te faire un cadeau, tu me fait pitié.

Sasori embrassa le blond pendant quelques secondes, puis se releva, levant un épée au dessus du blond. Deidara pleura, pensant au moment passer avec Sasori. Alors il ne l'aimais pas ? Il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui du début à la fin, c'est ça ? Il n'était donc rien pour lui ? Deidara regarda l'épée et baissa la tête comme un animal qui allait être battu, brisé par la tristesse et le désespoir. Lors ce qu'il avait couché ensemble, alors il n'éprouvais rien. Quand il l'embrassait, quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il mentait... Tout cela, ce n'était qu'une comédie, il n'avais fait que s'amuser... Il s'était fait avoir, et maintenant il en subissait les conséquence. Si seulement il avait su...

- Adieu, Deidara.

Sasori acheva le blond d'un coup d'épée dans la poitrine et regarda le blond agonisé au sol. Un fois Deidara mort, il parti, le visage dépourvus d'émotions, laissant le cadavre allongé au sol.

- Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, merci.

* * *

J'ai presque pleuré en écrivant... Mais l'idée me parus sympa, alors j'ai publier... Non, chers lecteurs et chères lectrice, ne retennaient pas vos larmes, j'aimerais pas être la seule à pleurer ToT !


End file.
